Making Her Mine
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna's sitting in her English Lit. class when the most beautiful girl walks in and in that moment, she knew that she had to make her hers. The more that the redhead spends with Elsa, the more that she falls her and she's sure that the blonde goddess might feel the same. Will Anna get the girl? Or is she reading the signs wrong? G!p Anna


Making Her Mine

* * *

When I saw her walking the door of my English Lit. course, the entire classroom instantly quiet down as she walked… no glided into the room as every steps was made with grace and precision that it was borderline perfection. She was gorgeous as her long platinum blonde hair was braided over her left shoulder, flawless porcelain that looks so soft and supple, goddamn it's like her legs for go on for miles, and it's obvious that she works out but her most stunning feature is her eyes. They're look crystal blue pools that I love to drown in as she walks up the aisle to find a seat while most of the guys was all too happy to give up their seats or have her sit by them but she coolly walks past every one of them. I wasn't expecting her to take the empty seat next to me and holy fuck, she's even more beautiful close up as she pulls out a book with a fancy sounding title and I couldn't help staring at her as I notice the barely there freckles dusting her nose and cheeks.

She looks up from her book to catch me staring at her, ducking my stare to the unfinished Rubik cube in my hands, embarrassed to push her dark rimmed glasses up on the bridge of cute button nose while giggling lightly. Class finally started when Professor Weselton or as he's more commonly known as Professor Weaseltown and from what I heard he's been at Paramount University for nearly a century although I don't if that rumor is true but he looks like he's been around for awhile. He drones on and on putting seventy-five percent of the class to sleep as I looked over to see the goddess was wide awake, diligently taking notes while I'm struggling to stay conscious as a part of me wants to talk to her. The only reason that I don't take a chance is because some girl got caught texting and Weaseltown gave her a ten minute long lecture before kicking her out of the classroom as I don't want to give him a reason to pick on me so I keep quiet for the time being.

By the time that the lecture was finally over, I had fallen asleep and I think that I would've kept on sleeping if someone hadn't woke me as I open my eyes to see the goddess standing over me with a soft smile, offering me a handkerchief. I stare at her dumbly as she rolls her eyes for a moment, cupping my cheek gently as I notice that her hands her a little cold while wiping the cloth against the corner of my mouth when it dawn on me that I drooled in my sleep. _Like this wasn't embarrassing enough. Please tell me that I wasn't snoring too!_ She places the handkerchief in my hand before giving me a slight wave as she walks down the aisle towards the door, looking over her shoulder at before giving me a quick wave then disappearing into the hall. I smile slightly as I grab my backpack, racing towards the art room where I knew that Rapunzel was painting her latest artwork and sure enough I found the brunette painting away at an easel with paint smudged on her cheek.

I proceeded to tell her about my encounter with the blonde goddess in my class as Merida looks up from her street work on a nearby wall to listen before asking if I had her name and if I was planning to ask her out. The two know full well that I'm a lover of the ladies ever I was eight years old and a major crush on Cameron Diaz after seeing her in Charlie's Angels as it makes for me since I have a cock between my legs. They've never made fun of me for my abnormality and I wasn't ashamed of it as my parents made sure that I was confident in my own body although it's hard to be confident when you're scrawny and awkward as I was back then. My older brother Kristoff helped me through middle and school as I had to deal with bullies like Adam and Gaston picking on for being different but I knew that on the inside that they were insecure about themselves and projecting it onto me.

Of course they beat me because of it but I never lost of who I am and I wouldn't change a thing about myself as I had lost my virginity to my high school girlfriend Ariel but we broke up after high school because we were going to different universities. I think about Merida's question and I'm curious about this blonde goddess as I want to get to know her better as if the possibility of asking her out presences itself then I would so ask her out. _The worse thing that could happen is her shooting me down and I've been shut down before . I have a fifty-fifty change of this working out in my favor and I like those odds._ I leave the artists to their artwork before walking into the parking lot to find Hans leaning against his Ford convertible with his arms folded over his chest while there's a small crowd of girl surrounding him as this is the norm for the pretty boy.

Girls have always flock to him like flies on dung as he'll smile charmingly and say hi but nothing would happen before on that no matter how many times the girls ask him out because they're barking up the wrong tree. Hans and my brother Kristoff have dating since I was in the eight grade enough they denied it all the way to their junior year of high school but by then both families knew about the relationship so it came as no surprise when they told us. The pretty boy looks up the girls to see me before excusing himself to take me in his arms, lifting me into the air and spinning me around like I'm a rag doll as I laugh, hitting his sides so he'll put me down. He ruffles my hair lightly as I hop into the passenger ride, giving me a ride back to his apartment that he shares with the ice sculptor that they let me stay with them as it's ten minutes away from the campus and it saves on expanses that my parents don't have to waste money on.

I love my brothers and I'm glad that they let me stay here rent free but I like having to hear them fucking across the hall as there's only so much that I can sleep through and hearing 'Oh Kristoff harder' is not one of them. I refrain from telling the older college student about my crush on the blonde goddess because he can't keep a secret as he'll end up telling Kristoff and Kristoff will tell Mom and Dad, leading to tell the rest of the family and I don't need to deal with that. _I will tell the family about a possible love interest when I'm good and ready to say something along there's no possibility of them chasing her off with their a billion and one invasive questions. I love my family but they can be rather too intense, loud and nosey even when they mean well._ Over the course of the next few weeks, I quickly learn that the blonde goddess' name is Elsa Frost and I ask her questions about herself as her smile rival the sun as she tells a little bit about her family without going in too much.

Although I did find out that she's very close with her little brother but she doesn't much about her parents other than they're in the ice business as she's double majoring in Creative Writing and Business. I always see the writer with a book or a composition book in her hands as we often meet up on the café on campus while she helps me in keeping up the material in Weaseltown because it feels like I do more sleeping in that class than anything less. I can't afford to lose my scholarship if I flunk this class but in the time that we've spend together, I'm not sure if I'm imagining it or not but it feels like she's flirting with me as there's some lingering touches here and there plus the intense looks she gives me.

"Anna?"

"Yeah Elsa" I said looking up from my textbook.

"My roommate's having a somewhat of a party and said that I could invite anyone that I want and I was curious if you would be interested in stopping by if you're not busy or anything Friday night" Elsa said fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I would love to" I said smiling. "Is it okay if I bring some friend along?"

"Of course, I don't think my roommate would mind the extra bodies in the apartment" Elsa said shrugging her shoulders. "As long as you're there then no one else matters"

Hearing her say that has my heart skipping a beat and my cheek feeling a little warm as she give me her address before going our separate ways, I called up Merida and Rapunzel about the party. Both of them are more than willing to go and I knew the blonde artist's was going to bring her boyfriend Eugene along because they're super Virco as you rarely them without the other as I spent a week, trying to figure out what to wear. The archer has was somewhat helpful as I decide on wearing an back My Chemical Romance t-shirt underneath a red/black flannel shirt and navy blue jeans before killing some time before the party started. I caught an Uber with Merida towards Elsa's apartment to see that it's on the nicer side of town before knocking on the door to see girl a little older than us with hypnotizing green eyes and dark skin before inviting us inside.

The party was in full swing and nearly packed with people that more than likely go to the university as I scan the party looking for the blonde goddess but I didn't see her although I did see Rapunzel and Eugene sitting on a couch, making out feverishly. I grab a beer from the cooler, tapping a slow sip as I watch others dance on the makeshift dance floor when someone taps me on the shoulder to see that it's the writer's roommate as she points somewhere as I look in that general direction. I'm stunned when Elsa walks into the living room in a light blue dress that hugs her curves in all the right places with a single slit up her left leg as her makeup's flawless as it looks that she isn't wearing any. The two of us locks eyes as she smiles softly, making her way towards me when some huge bulky guy cuts her, swaying back and forth and I knew that this guy is completely wasted as I don't like how close he's getting to her.

I set my beer down, making over there and stepping between us as he tries to swing at me but he misses entirely as I bring down behind his knee causing his leg to give out from under him. I take the blonde goddess by the hand, leading her away from this guy into the kitchen to make sure that she's okay and before I could even get the question out, her wraps are wrapped around my shoulders as her body meshes with mine.

"Thank you, Anna"

"You're welcome. I protect the people that I care about and I care about you, Elsa" I said holding her close, inhaling her wintry scent. "I'll always be there for you"

Elsa pulls back slightly, looking me in the eyes for a moment and before I knew what was happening, a pair of soft lips are press against my own and it's the most amazing kiss that I ever experienced. I was sad when it ended soon as I blindly follow those lips to feel them again as the writer giggles before resting her forehead against mine as I slowly open my eyes to see that she's smiling.

"You don't know how long that I've been waiting to do that. I was nervous that you might not like in that way"

"How could I not like you? You're amazingly kind, sweet, smart among other than things and you're the main topic that I talk about to my friends" I said smiling. "I'm pretty sure that my friend Merida was sure to strangling me if I didn't shut up about you. I liked you since you walked into my English Lit class and that's when I knew that I was going to make you mine one day"

"Why not tonight, make yours" Elsa said smirking.

"I don't want to rush into anything. I want to get know you, the real you because I want you be my girlfriend if you could see yourself in a relationship with"

"I would like that" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

Elsa and I dated for about six months before I told her about my cock and she was very understand about it, so much in fact that she's done little things to tease me to have to lock myself in a nearby bathroom too alleviate the tension. About a year into our relationship was when I brought her home over the summer to my entire family and she handle all of their craziness with grace and ease that both of my parents has started planning our wedding. Over winter break, I got to meet the writer's parents only to find out that they're in the ice business but they're practically ice royalty which explains a lot and I ask my girlfriend why didn't she tell as she say that she had thought I knew who her family was. It seems that her family is well known in town but I never made the connection as I made sure that the blonde goddess knows that I'm in the relationship with because of her family's money or connection.

Her parents were a bit cold towards me as I got the feeling that they didn't think that I was good enough for their daughter while on the other hand, Elsa's brother Olaf looked up at me like I told him that I had superpowers. I'm majoring in animation and he would ask me to draw him all kinds of things which is helping me out because he's giving me tons of material to go into my portfolio as we moved into our third year at the university before the writer asked me to move in with her and I jumped on it. As much as I love my brothers, I don't need to listen to them having sex when I could be doing the same thing at her apartment as her room's soundproof as Esmeralda didn't mind me moving in as Merida had moved in with her last semester. I'm lying with my arm laced underneath my head on our Queen sized when the blonde goddess walks in a tank top and shorts that wear bordering on be booty shorts as she climbs onto the bed, straddling my hips.

"Hey babe"

"Hi baby, I have a request" Elsa said resting her hands on my stomach.

"Sure, anything" I said smiling.

"Make love to me" Elsa said seductively.

I smirk slightly as I sat up, grabbing the back of her neck, meshing lips in a heated dance as we spent the rest of the night moaning each other's name in orgasmic bliss.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
